Choix entre deux personnes
by coralie292
Summary: Renji et Rukia se disputent pour Byakuya et lequels des deux l'aura. Voir si un Ichigo ne s'en mêlerait pas mais que veut-il réeltement ?
1. Trouble

Voilà ma première yaoi alors j'espère avoir vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer et savoir aussi ce que vous pensez.

* * *

Renji était allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Il pensait à quoi ou plutôt à qui, ça seul Rukia le savait car elle connaissait particulièrement cette personne.

Au début, elle avait été choqué puis troublé en entendant le nom de cette personne mais devant le regard attristé de celui-ci, elle comprit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« -Je suis désolée Renji mais je ne peux t'aider.

-Je sais Rukia mais je voulais juste que tu le saches, après tout il s'agit de …

La porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Ukitake apparut

-Ah désolé Rukia, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupée.

-Non ce n'est rien capitaine, déclara Renji .J'allais partir »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'où il souhaita une bonne journée au capitaine et à son amie.

Pour retourner à la 6ème division, il passa près d'un lac où se trouvait Ikkaku et Yumichika en train de s'enlacer. A cette vue, il se sentit encore plus morose et reprit son chemin.

Arrivant devant la porte de son bureau, il hésita à frapper se demandant quelle sanction il aurait pour être rester avec sa sœur au lieu de faire l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues au sein de la 6ème division.

Renji tenait la poignée mais ne la lâcha pas quand elle s'ouvrit et bascula en avant sur le deuxième propriétaire du bureau.

Le responsable de Zabimaru atterrit à califourchon au dessus de son capitaine. Il lui sembla avoir vu une toute petite lueur dans les yeux de son chef mais il n'en était pas sûr car cela n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde.

Tout deux se relevèrent mais Renji avait déjà piqué un fard et quand il remarqua Rukia derrière eux, sa rougeur laissa la place a une couleur blême.

Rukia ne disait rien et Renji se demandait bien depuis quand elle était là mais Byakuya le devança sur le même ton glacial qu'à son habitude.

« Ben, je suis la depuis que Renji est tombé.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-En fait, je pars ce soir en mission dans le monde des humains et je voulais vous prévenir avant de partir Nii-sama. »

Sur ses derniers mots elle partit sans en demander plus jetant un regard noir à son ami d'enfance.

Renji ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rukia. Il la connaissait pourtant mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé était différent, il était glacial avec un peu de haine dans les yeux mais de la haine quand même. Voulant mettre ça au clair, il se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure des Kuchiki.

Il frappa à l'une des portes et quelqu'un l'ouvrit :

« Renji !!????

-Ah, euh, déclara-t-il en voyant son capitaine. Excusez-moi de vous déranger taichou mais je cherche mais je cherche Rukia, l'auriez-vous vu ?

-Elle se prépare mais sa chambre est en face.

-Merci taichou .

-Renji tu passeras me voir après. Il me semble que tu n'as pas accueilli ni entraîné les nouvelles recrues, nous en parlerons donc. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et referma la porte.

Se posant encore plus de questions qu'à son arrivé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rukia. Il toca et quand elle lui ouvrit, elle lui souriait mais Renji savait qu'il n'était pas sincère.

« Ah c'est toi Renji, rentre. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? déclara-t-elle en le laissant entrer dans sa chambre.

-J'étais venu te parler de ton comportement, dit-il pendant que Rukia fermait la porte. Enfin je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Renji, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure mais il est hors de question que j'accepte les sentiments que tu as envers Nii-sama. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Renji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait pas « les accepter ». Pourquoi était la question qui lui brûler les lèvres en ce moment mais il avait tellement était choqué que Rukia avait eu le temps de finir de préparer ses affaires.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ? je te les ai dit à toi car tu es sa sœur et je pensais que tu … »

Renji ne finit pas sa phrase, il attendait que Rukia dise quelque chose, qu'elle soit d'accord mais rien. Absolument rien. Elle ne contredisa pas et ne lui expliqua pas les raisons de son refus.

* * *

_Le premier chapitre est fini et j'espère que vous lirez la suite._


	2. Bonheur et solitude

Voilà le deuxième chapitre et il se peut qu'il y est des fautes alors faites pas attention.

Rukia le pria de sortir et lui demanda de ne pas revenir à la demeure des Kuchiki. Laissant son « ami » toujours troublé elle partit.

Renji se tourna vers la chambre de Byakuya après avoir reprit ses esprits. Il rentra sans se présenter ni même frapper. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il resta là, choqué en voyant son capitaine.

Byakuya était devant la fenêtre (de dos, bien sûr ^^) regardant les étoiles en étant torse-nu.

Renji n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la peau de lait de son capitaine. Il regardait son capitaine être tellement loin de son rang de noblesse, loin du gouffre qui les sépare, loin du simple capitaine et vice-capitaine.

Byakuya se retourna se sentant observé. Il remarqua que c'était Renji et voyant aucune réaction de la part de son subordonné, il déclara :

« On va donc parler de cette sanction, n'est-ce pas Renji »

Le prénommé n'arrivait à quitter des yeux la personne de son cœur. Voyant qu'il était ailleurs, Byakuya décida de s'amuser un peu et de voir les réactions de celui-ci.

Il s'approcha de Renji et libéra ses cheveux de leur lacet tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Renji. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux rouges pendant que l'autre le tenait par le taille Byakuya s'attendait à ce que Renji l'envoie balader comme lui avait dit sa sœur mais se fut le contraire.

Il sentit Renji répondre à son baiser et il s'éloigna sous l'effet de la surprise. Ils se regardèrent et reprirent leurs lèvres avec passion.

_**Pendant ce temps sur Terre :**_

« Ichigo, écoutes-moi !!!

-Oh c'est bon Rukia fous moi la paix et …

-Mais Ichigo, il ne peut pas être avec Nii-sama.

-Bon écoute Rukia, si Byakuya t'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour Renji et vice vers ça, tu devrais être heureuse non ???

-mais ils ne peuvent pas Nii-sama est un Kuchiki et il doit être avec quelqu'un de son rang et pas avec…, elle se tut devant le fait qu'Ichigo la regarder d'un air sombre.

-Vas y Rukia finis ta phrase ou plutôt dis moi la fin de ta pensée.

-Euh …il ne devrais pas être avec Renji c'est tout mais bon ils n'auront pas mon accord

-Rukia pourquoi tu …

-Ichi-nii Rukia c'est prêt !!!

-Ouais on arrive Yuzu. A au fait Rukia…

-ICHIGOOO…

-Dégages je veux pas te voir !! Déclara-t-il en envoyant son père dans les escaliers. »

Toute la famille Kurosaki ainsi que Rukia dînèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Rukia et Ichigo montèrent dans la chambre du roux.

La conversation reprit et Ichigo comprenait mieux la réaction de Rukia, et il cherchait à ce qu'elle dise une phrase ou qu'elle est un comportement pouvant vérifier son hypothèse.

« Eh Rukia, hurla-t-il pour la faire taire, arrêtes de te prendre pour sa mère sinon…

-C'est pas ça alors quand on sait pas on se tait !!!

-Alors expliques.

-Ben … euh…, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu craques sur… »

Le deuxième chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous à plus.


	3. Amour partagé

Dsl ce chapitre est court mais bon.

Voilà le troisième chapitre avec un peu de retard (désolé mais il faut bien réviser si on veut pouvoir faire une terminale) alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

_Le matin à la Soul Society :_

Renji était réveillé et il regardait corps allongeait à ses côtés. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il lui semblait encore plu beau que la veille. Il l'aimait encore plus.

Il ne remarqua pas que Byakuya le regardait mais il sentit de douces lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, le faisant sortir de ses rêves tout en l'attirants sous les couvertures.

Le doux baiser devint plus passionné. Byakuya quitta les lèvres de son amant pour suivre ses tatouages commençant à lui donner des frissons.

Renji était incapable de refuser ses avances et Byakuya le savait bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle il le cherchait (il peut-être sadique quand il veut ^^).

Voyant qu'il avait gagné Byakuya arrêta ses caresses et commença à se lever mais Renji le retint par le bras ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

Byakuya le regarda et lu dans les yeux de son amant, ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de lui l'embrassant passionnément les faisant basculer sur le lit.

Le baiser devint plu passionné chacun des deux en voulant plus et ils le montraient très bien. Buakuya savoura le 'dernier baiser' voulant goûter à la peau sucrer de Renji, n'ayant pas pu le faire la veille.

_Bon ben, euh on leur souhaite une bonne fin de matinée et imaginer la suite parce que je ne sais pas (__encore__) écrire les lemons._

Bon ce chapitre est court mais dans le prochain vous en saurez beaucoup plus sur Rukia et … Oh est puis zute vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.


	4. Révélations

Le chapitre 4 est près alors voilà j'ai **essayé** de faire plaisir mais je ne suis pas sur de mon coup mais c'est pas grave.

Renji était au comble du bonheur. Il ne demandait absolument rien de plus qu'être avec la personne qu'il aime : Kuchiki Byakuya. Seulement quelque chose le dérangeait.

Il était près de 22h30 et Byakuya ainsi que Renji était dans la chambre du noble.

Celui-ci remarqua son air absent et demanda :

« Qu'y a t il Renji ?

-Ah…euh…taichou, déclara l'interpellé en sortant de ses rêves.

-C'est Byakuya d'accord, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant. Et qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est juste que Rukia rentre demain et je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

-Moi non plus et elle m'avait dit que tu….Il faudrait la prévenir pour nous. »

Renji oublia tout sauf la dernière phrase qu'il venait de lui dire. Renji l'embrassa plus passionnément et Byakuya ne s'en plaignit pas loin de là.

Byakuya décida de reprendre le 'contrôle' de la situation :c'est lui qui commande.

Il se retrouva au-dessus de Renji tout en l'embrassant et il quitta ses lèvres pour aller goûter sa peau mais quelque chose le dérangeait : seul lui était torse-nu. Décidant de ne pas être le seul, Byakuya enleva le haut de son katana.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir et sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Renji se laissa faire et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que c'était lui qui lui faisait de telles avances.

Renji se retrouva très vite nu devant son capitaine mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand même (nda :après tout cette couleur lui va bien).

Il lui murmura son nom tellement doucement que Byakuya en frissonna. Il embrassa Renji. Il mordilla ses lèvres pour obtenir l'entrée et cet accès lui fit vite donner. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Renji s'écarta pour les laisser respirer. Puis ils recommencèrent. Byakuya décida de ce moment pour pénétrer en son amant, étouffant ainsi le cri de Renji.

Lorsque sa respiration devint plus normale, Byakuya commença à accélérer ses mouvements.

Il les envoya au 7ème ciel. Puis il s'allongea au-côté de son amant, haletant. Ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Renji se réveilla seul avec un mot : « Un déjeuner a été préparé pour toi. Byakuya. »

Il se prépara et alla déjeuner puis retourner à sa division.

Lorsqu'il frappa, Byakuya le pria d'entrer et lui déclara :

« -Eh bien pas trop tôt, tu es enfin debout Renji, pire qu'une marmotte.

-Vous auriez pût me réveiller taichou, se lamenta-t-il.

-Désolé, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui. Tu avais l'air d'un ange alors je t'ai laissé dormir. »

Byakuya le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour Nii-sa… »

Rukia resta là à observant son frère et Renji enlacés.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle à l'entente de sa voix et devant leurs sourires (un léger pour Byakuya ) elle partit en courant.

Renji n'avait plus le sourire depuis que Rukia lui avait dit la vérité et il ne comprenait pas son choix :Byakuya et lui pouvait vivre heureux.

**Flash back :**

_Renji cherchait Rukia, près de la rivière de leur enfance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partit mais il savait qu'il devait lui parler._

_Elle était assise en haut d'un arbre son regard dans le vide._

_« Eh Rukia descend !!! »_

_Elle le fit sans protester, après tout elle lui devait bien des explications sur son comportement._

_« -Pourquoi t'es parti ?_

_-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne pouvais accepter les sentiments que tu as envers Nii-sama, déclara-t-elle sur un ton glacial._

_-Si tu crois que l'on a besoin de ton accord._

_-C'est le protocole d'avoir la permission de la famille et l'on doit si tenir. »_

_Renji la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. __La__ Rukia qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais dit ça et il le lui fit clairement comprendre._

_« J'ai changé c'est tout._

_-C'est tout, tu blagues là j'espère. La fille que je connais n'est pas comme ça !_

_-Peut-être que la fille dont tu parles n'existe plus !!! »_

_Le vice-capitaine lut dans ses yeux autres choses et demanda :_

_« De qui es-tu amoureuse ? Et ne …_

_-Tu me l'as volé Renji, dit-elle en sanglotant. Tu me l'as volé._

_-De qui tu … »_

_Il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Rukia était amoureuse de … Byakuya._

Le chapitre 4 est fini et j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Le 5 arrive après les vacances. C'est mon premier lemon, je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine donc vous avez le droit d'être franche c'est pas grave, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer.


	5. Tourments

**Dsl du retard mais voilà le chapitre 5 est finit donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

* * *

Elle l'aimait et il la faisait souffrir. Renji décida de tout dire à Byakuya même s'il devait en baver par la suite.

Byakuya était au bureau, remplissant ses dossiers et Renji vit au passage Ichigo dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Ichigo déclara :

« Je cherche Rukia, vous l'auriez pas vu ? Byakuya, Renji…, rajouta-t-il devant leur silence.

-Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, finit par dire Renji. Mais quand on a eu finit de parler, elle est partie »

Byakuya lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Renji détourna la tête. L'air devenait de plus en plus palpable quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit.

C'était Ukitake qui se demandait où Rukia pouvait être, ne la voyant pas au bureau. Ichigo et Ukitake sortirent, voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse.

Le roux sachant que Rukia leur avait dit la vérité ( laisser un mot n'est pas difficile. Il décida d'aller voir au manoir des Kuchiki et évitant tout le chemin les gars de la 11ème division ne voulant pas affronter Kenpachi (il est pas suicidaire ^^.

Pendant ce temps au bureau :

« Je suppose que Rukia t'a dit ce qu'elle avait, vu que tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure Renji.

-…

-Renji, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, déclara Byakuya en prenant son amant dans ses bras. »

Renji s'en défit et se contenta de regarder le sol qui lui semblait d'un coup fascinant.

Byakuya prit un verre et bu de l'eau quand Renji murmura :

« Rukia est amoureuse de toi.

-… QUOI !! finit-il par dire après s'être à moitié étouffé. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait.

-Rukia t'aime … et je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou si je dois … »

Byakuya l'embrassa ne laissant pas Renji finir sa phrase et de remettre ses idées en place.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Byakuya enlaça Renji qui lui rendit son étreinte, et lui murmura :

« Je considère Rukia comme ma sœur et non comme la personne que mon cœur a choisi car cette place est déjà prise par toi.

-Mais Rukia …

-Rukia comprendra, j'en suis sûr, déclara-t-il en coupant Renji. »

Renji était sur de l'inverse mais il ne dit rien, voulant profiter de ce bonheur auquel il ne pense ne pas avoir droit.

Au manoir Kuchiki :

« Je veux voir personne !!!

-Pas grave, j'entre. Aie, déclara-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Dehors !!! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant tous les oreillers qu'elle avait sous la main. »

Ichigo referma la porte après rentré dans la chambre sous le regard meurtrier de la fan de chappy.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rukia ?

-…

-Je sais que tu leurs a parlé, et ils sont dit quoi ?

-Seul Renji est au courant et quand je suis arrivée ce matin, ils … ils étaient enlacés.

-Rukia, il fallait s'y attendre.

-Mais …

-Laisse les tranquille. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux alors arrête.

-Je n'es pas le droit d'être heureuse moi au moins ???

-Je n 'es jamais dis ça alors tu te calmes d'accord, déclara le roux en voyant que Rukia se lever pour le frapper. »

Ichigo trébucha sur l'oreiller qui était par terre et il attrapa Rukia par le poignet l'emmenant dans sa chute. Rukia atterrit au dessus d'Ichigo qui avait réussit à prendre la couleur de cheveux de Renji et à se l'appliquer sur le visage.

Rukia ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo rougissait mais une chose lui vint à l'esprit : le fait qu'Ichigo veuille que à tout prit que Renji et Byakuya soit ensemble et pas qu'elle soit avec Byakuya.

* * *

**Alors il est fini vous en penser quoi, les critiques ne me font pas peur. Merci pour ceux qui m'on mit des review et merci aussi à ceux qui m'en mettrons.**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou désolé du retard mais faut que je bosse mes cours sinon j'ai plus d'idées ^^. Sinon merci à ceux qui mon mit des review.

Rukia ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo rougissait mais quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit : le fait que Ichigo veuille qu'elle laisse Byakuya et Renji être heureux. Ce qui lui sembla plus bizarre encore, est qu'Ichigo n'avait rien à gagner dans cette histoire alors pourquoi la prenait-il tellement à cœur ? Rukia comprit enfin pourquoi. Elle se releva, contempla le roux qui éviter soigneusement de la regarder, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers la porte et Ichigo se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit croisant le capitaine Ukitake qui le vit très contrarié.

Le nouveau se tourna vers Rukia mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être d'humeur à parler de quoi que se soit.

Une heure plus tard, dans les quartiers de la treizième division, le capitaine Kuchiki cherchait Rukia et tomba sur Kiyone qui sursauta en le voyant.

« Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki.

-Capitaine Kuchiki que nous voulez au beau milieu de l'après midi, déclara Jushiro en entrent dans la pièce où se tenait son lieutenant et le capitaine.

-Capitaine Ukitake, sauriez-vous où est Rukia s'il vous plait. Cela fait une heure que je la cherche et elle est introuvable.

-Je l'ai vu, il y a une heure chez vous mais elle a voulut repartir en mission et comme je lui ai dit non, elle doit bouder dans son coin mais il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Je comprends mais … si vous la voyez, dites-lui que je la cherche, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Un conseil capitaine Kuchiki, cherchez aussi le jeune Kurosaki et vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions. »

Byakuya resta perplexe devant le sourire de l'autre puis retourna voir Renji.

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit. La nuit tombait sur la ville de Karakura. Le ciel bleu commençait à devenir Orange puis passa au rouge et au bleu foncé puis au noir remplit de petites lumières qui brillait. Une ombre passa devant sa fenêtre puis entra dans la pièce.

« Ben alors qu'est ce qu'il y a vieux ?

-Je crois que Rukia a comprit…

-Ben qu'est ce que t'attends, fonce-lui dedans ! »

Ichigo regarda l'espada numéro 6 puis se remit à contempler les étoiles.

Salut désolé il est court mais vaut mieux garder le suspense. Que viens faire Grimmjow la dedans ? Je vous le demande et pourquoi vient-il voir Ichigo ? Vous le saurez au prochain.

Bye


End file.
